Joyeux Noël !
by Scrounshy
Summary: C'est bientôt Noël à la guilde ! Tout le monde s'active ! Tous les mages sont revenus de missions, même Lisanna est revenue ! Mais ... Problème de compréhension chez quelques personnes.


C'était une matinée banale. Une jeune femme aux cheveux d'or se réveillait doucement dans son lit, à côté d'elle une chaleur surhumaine mais réconfortante.

-N-tsuu. Combien de fois je vais devoir te répéter, **de ne pas squatter mon appart et encore moins mon lit ?!**  
**-**Mais Luce, je vois pas pourquoi tu te mets toujours dans ces états juste parce que j'aime dormir avec toi.  
-Qu-Quoi ?!  
-Faut qu'jfile à la guilde ! A plus !  
-Attends ! Natsu !

Trop tard, il était déjà partit, laissant la mage blonde en confusion.

Point de vue Lucy.

Mais à quoi il joue ce Baka ?! [ Baka : Idiot / crétin. Terme souvent utilisé par Lucy pour désigné son coéquipiers Natsu. ]  
Il es bizarre en ce moment ! Bah, c'est peut-être à cause de l'approche des fêtes et de Noël.

Point de vue Externe.

Lucy se décrocha de ses pensées pour partir prendre sa douche.  
Elle finit rapidement et partit vers sa guilde préférée.  
Arrivée à destination, elle ouvrit les portes en grandes, elle fut émerveillée de voir tous les mages en train de décorer la guilde pour Noël, des guirlandes clignotantes était sur la façade, avec quelques boules et quelques mots pour incité les curieux à visiter. Les yeux de la constellationiste étaient brillants.

-Oh ! Bonjour Lucy ! Fit une belle femme aux longs cheveux blancs.  
-Bonjour Mira ! C'est agité aujourd'hui !  
-Oui ! Tout le monde se donne du mal pour décorer la guilde à l'approche des fêtes ! Je dois dire que je suis plutôt contente, ça donne vraiment bien !  
-Oui ... c'est vraiment beau !  
-Hey Lucy !  
-Bonjour Gray !  
-Je me demandais, ça te dirait de faire une mission avec moi ?  
-Tout les deux ? Sans Natsu, ni Erza, ni Jubia ?  
-Je vous laisse moi ! A plus tard !  
-Heu .. Oui, juste nous deux quoi ...  
-Bon, ben, je suis pas contre ! Tu as déjà choisis ?  
-Ouais ! C'est une mission plutôt simple, elle est juste loin.  
-On reviendras avant Noël ?  
-Ouais largement !  
-On part quand ?  
-Maintenant !  
-Ok ! Je vais chercher mes affaires !  
-Je t'attend là ...

La mage constellationiste commençait à partir, le brun décida alors de partir commander à boire au bar. Non loin de là, un autre jeune homme à l'ouïe fine, avait tout entendu. Il abattit son poing sur la table voisine, puis partit à son tour.

-Eh bien Gray, on dirait que ça va de mieux en mieux avec Lucy ?  
-Heu ... ben. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça déjà ? Ça te regardes pas !

Il partit avant que la blanche n'ai eu le temps de lui servir à boire.

-Alalala. Se pourrait-il que notre cher Gray soit amoureux ?

Point de vue de Gray.

J'vais aider Lucy à faire ses valises. La connaissant ... Eh ?! Ce serait pas Natsu qui rentre chez Lu... ? Raa putain !  
Du coup je me dépêche d'aller chez Lucy, je le sens pas là. J'suis arrivé. J'ai entendu un bruit. Je rentre et je monte jusqu'à la chambre de Lu' ! J'vois Natsu qui tiens Lucy pars les poignets, une jambe entre les siennes. Elle essaye de se débattre mais il la tient fermement ... putain quel con ! Quesqu'il lui prend ?!

-N-Natsu ... tu me fais mal.  
-Lâche là flammèche.  
-Comme tu voudras **LucY**.

Il part. Simplement. Laissant Lucy tomber au sol les larmes aux yeux.

Point de vue Lucy.

Il a dit ... Lucy. Et non Luce. Et il ne m'a jamais fais ça avant ...  
Natsu quesqu'il t'arrives ?

Point de vue Externe.

Gray avait finit d'aider Lucy à faire ses bagages, les deux, partirent ensuite vers le train. Le brun remarqua que son amie n'avait pas l'air bien ...

-Luc...  
-Je vais bien ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

Elle tilta, elle avait couper Gray dans son prénom, au lieu de dire Lucy, il avait dit. Luce. Elle baissa le regard ...

-Désolé Lucy.  
-Ce n'est rien Gray !

Ils arrivèrent. Finalement, leurs mission fut rapide... Ainsi, ils rentrèrent tôt, bien avant les fêtes et la date prévu de leurs retour ...

-Salut tout le monde !  
-Oh! Vous êtes déjà de retour ?  
-Eh ouais ! Trop facile cette mission hein Luc...  
-Oui !  
-Gray, tu appelles Lucy, Luce maintenant ?  
-Heu .. bah.  
-Ouais.  
-Je suis si contente pour vous deux !

Lucy et Gray allèrent répliqués, mais Mirajane avait déjà des étoiles dans les yeux en les regardant bizarrement, surement de drôles idées dans la tête, puis elle partit en courant vers on ne sais où ...

-Tu sais ce qu'elle a ?  
-Non ... Mais je ne préfère pas l'imaginer !  
-T'a raison, ça vaux p'tetre mieux comme ça. Je t'aide à ramener tes affaires ?  
-Oui, c'est gentil merci.  
-Hey Lisanna !  
-Bonjour tout le monde !  
-T'es revenues pour les fêtes ?  
-Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !  
-Lisannaaa !  
-Mira-nee !

Tout le monde sauta au cou de la petite blanche, qui souriait en guise de bonjour à Lucy, qui lui renvoyât. Puis Gray et elle partirent en direction de l'appartement de la mage.  
Une fois arrivés ! Deux heures pour tout ranger ! Il est quand même 20h45

-Gray ?  
-Ouais ?  
-Tu veux manger ici ? Il es tard ...  
-Ah, ouais pourquoi pas !  
-Par contre, **fais moi le plaisir de te rhabiller** !  
-Aaaah !

La mage blonde rigolait aux éclats devant le mage de glace gêner.

-**Regarde pas non plus !**  
-Ahah ! Bon, je vais préparer à manger.

Finalement, la soirée se termina tranquillement, Les deux amis mangèrent, et puisqu'il faisait nuit, Lucy proposa à Gray de dormir chez elle, ce qu'il accepta. Le fut l'heure de se réveiller. Gray avait dormit sur le canapé, et Lucy, bah, dans son lit. Elle fut la première réveiller alors elle voulut descendre réveiller son ami, mais elle fut surprise de voir qu'il était déjà partit en ayant laisser un petit mot sur la table.

**_"Bonjour petit être du matin,_**

**_Je suis partit à la guilde avant toi, merci de m'avoir inviter cette nuit._**

**_On se revois à la guilde, bisous !_**

**_Gray .. ."_**

Puis à la fin, un petit accompagnait la signature. La mage des clefs, déjeuna puis se prépara pour ensuite partir vers la guilde, elle croisa Natsu en chemin, qui n'avait pas sa tête de gamins de tous les jours ...

-Natsu ! Tu vas bien ?  
-Mh.  
-Ben alors quesqu'il y a ? Tu as perdu ta langue ?  
-**Bon, écoute, j'ai pas envie de te causer là, ok ?** **Alors tu me laisses.**

Elle le regardait partir les bras croisés derrière sa tête. Elle arriva quelques minutes après, voulu demander des explications ! Mais il se bagarrait déjà avec Gray ... . Celui-ci la repéra. Ce qui n'échappa pas à l'oeil de notre Dragon Slayer.

-Oi ! Coucou Luce ! Ta lues le mot que je t'ai laisser ?  
-Oui je l'ai lu ! Merci de m'avoir prévenu.  
-Eh bien ! S'était normal ! Voulez vous que je vous offre un verre pour me faire remercier princesse ?  
-Hum, ce ne serait pas de refus !

Il la pris par la hanche et partit en direction du bar. Natsu fulminait de rage ! Comment pouvait-il la toucher comme ça devant lui ... C'était **SA** Luce ! **La sienne** ! Il courut près de Gray pour lui offrir un énorme poing de colère qui le fit voler dans les murs de la guilde. Lucy resta choquée par la scène. Attendez ? J'ai dis SA Luce ? Celle de Natsu ?

Point de vue de Natsu.

**Ma** **Luce** **! Retouches la pauvre tâche et j't'explose le crâne**. M-M-Ma ... Luce ? **Mais quesqu'il m'a pris bordel ! C'est quoi ça !** Depuis quand je tape mes amis comme ça ... Pffff. Je me suis enfuis vers la sortie, toujours sous le regard effrayer de Luce. Quel con je suis ... Tiens ? C'est pas Lisanna la bas ?

Point de vue Externe.

En effet, Lisanna se trouvait non loin de Natsu, il s'était remarquer et avançaient l'un vers l'autre.

-Bonjour Natsu ! Comment tu vas ?  
-Bof ...  
-Bof ?  
-J'ai taper Gray et il s'est enfoncé dans le mur de la guilde. Y'a un trou.  
-Tu as dû taper assez fort, quesqui ta pris ?  
-Bah cher pas ! C'est comment il a pris Luce ... Puis je me suis énerver et voila.  
-Mmh, tu ne serais pas Jaloux de Gray ? Tu aimes Lucy ?  
-Jaloux ? Non ! Et ça veut dire quoi, 'aimer' ?  
-Aimer ? C'est quand on tient énormément à quelqu'un, qu'on ne peut plus se séparer de lui, que son coeur de bat que pour cette personne, qu'on pense sans arrêt à elle, qu'on veut constamment la protéger, qu'on veut qu'elle reste à nous pour toujours ... Enfin, c'est ma définition.  
-C'est une maladie ?  
-Non idiot ! C'est un sentiment très fort !  
-Alors, j'aime Lucy.  
-Je le savais ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas lui dire ?  
-Y'a Gray ...  
-Je peux l'occuper un petit moment aussi si tu veux.  
-Et si elle ne m'aime pas ?!  
-Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre qu'elle t'aimes !

Elle commença à partir en lui faisant un clin d'oeil et en souriant, ce qu'il lui rendit. Elle partit vers la guilde, alors il l'a rattrapât pour y aller avec elle. Arrivés à l'entrée de la guilde, Natsu défonça la porte comme à son habitude avec un grand sourire, mais celui ci s'effaça vite devant le spectacle que lui offraient ses yeux ... . Il baissa tristement la tête, le regard triste, Lisanna lui jeta un oeil compatissant. Natsu partit en courant de la guilde et Lisanna partit vers sa soeur pour savoir comment 'ceci' était arrivé.

-Mmh ... Comme ça.

Flash Back.

Point de vue Mirajane.

Natsu était sortit de la guilde, Gray regardait Lucy siroté sa boisson.

-Ques-Quesque tu as à me regarder ?!  
-Rien, juste que t'es vraiment mignonne.

Et là elle a fortement rougit, alors Gray s'est approché, puis il lui a dit des mots et la elle a faillit tomber dans les pommes ... Elle était vraiment rouge ! Du coup elle lui a dit quelques mots aussi ... J'ai pas entendu ! Je vais devoir demander des explications à Lucy ! Puis après ils se sont embrassés. Ah ! Mais je sais ! Ils se sont ENFIN avoués leurs sentiments l'un vers l'autres ! Whou que c'est mignon !

Fin du Flash Back et Fin du Point de vue de Mirajane.  
Point de vue Externe.

-Ah, je comprend.

Peu après, Gray partit chez Lucy, il dormit juste avec elle ... Elle se sentait bien avec cette fraîcheur à côté d'elle.  
Natsu, quand à lui, n'était pas aller à la guilde depuis ce jour, c'est à dire ... que deux jours sont passés, vous imaginez, Natsu ne pas venir à la guilde ?! Il réfléchissait, puis il se décida enfin à sortir de chez lui. Il arriva à la guilde avec Happy, Gray enlaçait Lucy et ne cherchait pas d'embrouilles à Natsu ... Il s'assit donc à une autre table, et le temps passa, lentement.  
C'était 17h10. Lucy proposa à Gray de partir avec elle le temps que la soirée de Noël arrive, il accepta. Et ils partirent main dans la main chez la blonde. Natsu dormait, Lisanna discutait avec sa soeur, Erza, Cana, Jubia, Levy, et Wendy partirent les cherchées. Natsu s'était enfin réveiller, il ne voyait presque plus personne ... Ah ! Si ! Il s'approcha de Gajeel pour discuter.

-Yo.  
-Yo, t'a pas l'air en forme toi, quesque t'as ?  
-J'veux savoir un truc ...  
-Vas y dis.  
-T'aimes Levy non ?

Gajeel recracha sa bière et le regarda bizarrement.

-Bah ouais et ? Toi aussi ?!  
-Naan nan ... En fait ... J'crois que j'aime Lucy.  
-Tout le monde l'a remarqué  
-Mais je suis pas sur qu'elle m'aime ...  
-Tout le monde à remarquer qu'elle t'aimait, ça se voit.  
-Mais elle est avec Gray.  
-Ils se sont gourés. Si tu veux savoir, si Levy était à la place de Lucy, et moi à ta place, je foncerais pour aller la cherchée. Tu devrais y aller.  
-Ouais ! Ils sont où ?!  
-Chez la Bunny Girl j'crois.  
-Yosh ! Merci !  
-D-Derien.

Natsu sortit donc, et couru jusque chez la blonde. Chez Sa blonde.

Point de vue de Natsu.

Lucy ... Tu va p'tetre penser que j'suis égoïste ou autre ... Que je ne t'aimes pas ni rien, que tu n'ai rien pour moi ... Mais non ! J'en suis sur maintenant ! C'est toi qu'j'aime Luce !  
J'ai couru, puis je suis enfin arrivé chez elle, elle sortait à peine, en tenant la main à Gray et en souriant ... Elle à l'air heureuse, je vais pas gâcher ça.

-Oh ? Natsu ? Quesque tu fais ici ?  
-Ah... Heu rien, j'voulais te parler c'est tout, apparemment je gêne, à plus on se voient à la guilde de toute façon !  
-Att- !

Point de vue de Lucy.

Trop tard, il est déjà partit...  
Dis Gray ... ça fais un moment maintenant ... Je peux te le dire non ?

-Gray ... ?  
-Vas y Lucy.  
-Tu es sûr ?  
-Ouais, en fait, moi aussi j'aime quelqu'un d'autre... on s'est trompés, tu devrais aller le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte trop loin.  
-Merci Gray !

Je lui fais une bise sur la joue et je pars, je lâche cette main à la fraîcheur si rassurante pour aller rejoindre une chaleur réconfortante.  
Non ! Pas le temps de rêver ! Je dois retrouver Natsu ! Je cours, je tourne, je fais toutes les rues que je vois. Sa fais un petit moment que je cours ... Ah ? Natsu ! Attend ! Arrête toi ! Oh ?! Mais arrête toi bon sang !

**-Natsu ! Natsu !**

Je suis obligée de le tirer par son écharpe et de le retourner pour qu'il me regarde.

-N-Ne pars pas ... s'il te plaît.  
-Pourquoi tu restes pas avec le glaçon ?  
-P-Parce que ... je ...  
-Tu ... ?  
-Je ... Je ...  
-Tuuu ?  
-Parce que je t'aimes Natsu ! Et que je veux pas que tu me voies avec un autre ... Et-Et ... j'aime pas Gray ... je croyais mais non. C'est toi que j'aime et que j'ai toujours aimé et ...

?! Je sens quelque chose de chaud et d'épicé sur mes lèvres !

-Arrête de parler pour rien dire ! Moi aussi je t'aime Luce !

Il me sourit et me ré-embrasse. On repart chez moi en attendant l'heure pour partir à la guilde.

-Hmm ! Non ! On doit aller à la guilde !  
-Ah ... ouais c'est vrai !

On cours, toujours en se tenant la main, une fois arrivés, Cana arrive avec un blouson qui lui descend jusqu'en bas des genoux et me prend le bras pour m'attirer quelques pars ...

-J'te l'emprunte Natsu !  
-... Ok

Elle me traîne jusque dans une salle, je vois Natsu se dirigé vers Grey, surement pour déclencher une énième bagarre. Cana m'enferme avec elle dans une salle et fais tomber son blouson ... Elle est ... Elle est ... en mère noël ! Erza, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna et les autres filles sont là aussi ... Et Cana me tend à moi aussi une tenue de mère noël.

-C-... C'est une blague ?!  
-Si tu ne mets pas ça Lucy. Je te la met.  
-D-D'accord Erza !

J'enfile la tenue ... Je me sens ridicule ! Puis, en fait elle me va super bien !

-Bon, et après ? On fais quoi ?  
-On va retourner dans la salle principale et inviter nos homme, ou futurs hommes à danser.  
-On va se montré comme ça devant tout le monde ?!  
-Oui

Gloups ... Bref ! Pas de honte !

-Allez GO !  
-Aye !

Levy et Wendy étaient toutes rouges dans leurs petites tenues assorties ! Trop mignonnes !  
Puis, on remit les longs blousons et on reparties dans la salle principale, tout le monde nous regardaient. On s'alignaient devant le bar puisque tout le monde était devant, Cana fit tomber son blouson, puis Erza, puis toute la ligne jusqu'à moi. Tout les hommes bavaient ... Natsu, et surtout ... le Maître ! Bisca mit la musique, à tour de rôles, les mages vinrent nous demander une danse.  
Gérald partit voir Erza, Fried Mirajane, Luxus Lisanna, Arzack Bisca, Elfman et Evergreen ! Gajeel Levy, Roméo Wendy, Grey Jubia, Makao Cana, Natsu me demanda, bref, toute les filles trouvèrent leurs hommes. La danse commença, Natsu dansait bien en fin de compte !  
Puis arriva le temps des cadeaux je m'en voulais un peu de ne rien avoir acheté pour Natsu ... Surtout quand il me tendit un petit paquet avec un coeur dessus ...

-Natsu ... ! Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à acheté de ...  
-Mais t'inquiète Luce ! Mon cadeau je l'ai déjà !  
-Ah ... ?!  
-Bah oui ! C'est toi !  
-Natsu...  
-Bon, tu l'ouvres ?  
-Oui !

J'ai ouvert le cadeau, il contenait une petite boîte, que j'ai encore ouverte, je découvrit deux anneaux, chacun sur une chaîne en or, il y avait gravé _'NaLu Forever '_ dessus ...

-Oh Natsu ...  
-Comme ça on pensera toujours à l'autre même si on es loin !  
-Je t'aime ! Merci Natsu !  
-Derien Luce, je t'aime aussi !

On mit nos chaînettes, puis on ne se sépara plus du début de la soirée, jusqu'à que le maître vienne me voir.

-Lucy ? Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?  
-Oui ? P-...  
-Ah non ! Elle danse qu'avec moi ce soir !  
-Eh bien, tu ne peux pas la partagé le temps d'une danse mon enfant ?  
-Non !  
-Tu serais jaloux ?

Toute la guilde regardait cette scène comique ... !

-NON ! Je suis juste Possessif ! Voilà !  
-C'est la même chose Natsu.  
-J'ai une idée, puisque vous voulez dansez, Dansez ensemble !  
-Quoi ?! Jamais de la vie !

Finalement, ils dansèrent ensemble sous les rires de la guilde, même moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de rire ! Quand la danse fut finie, Natsu revint me voir, me pris par la main et m'amena chez moi, il me monta dans ma chambre puis m'embrassa, nos baiser devinrent rapidement de plus en plus bestiaux.  
Mais ...  
Je ne vous dirais rien de ce qu'il c'est passé ce soir là !

Point de vue Externe.

En même temps à la guilde, Grey s'était déclaré à Jubia, ainsi que tous les autres amoureux, ce fut une fête de couples en plus d'une fête de tradition...

**Joyeux Noël !**


End file.
